1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable sign stand for supporting standard rollup or rigid warning, regulatory or informational signs, usually along roads and highways. Because such signs are used temporarily in connection with road construction or repair, temporary hazardous driving situations, protection of workmen and survey crews, and the like, they must be readily collapsible into a small storage configuration and portable, as well as sturdy and durable, capable of withstanding windy conditions, easy to set up and take down, etc.
2. The Prior Art
Werner U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,407 and Kulp et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,984 are exemplary of patents directed to highway signs of the type to which this invention is directed.